


Destiny and Chicken

by glenien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, omzunda tek arkadaşı Archimedes'le boş, soğuk ve yalnız kulesine geri dönerken mutsuzlukla içini çeker. Yaklaşan Kışdönümü Şöleni'nde bile ne Kral'ının, ne tatlı Kraliçe'nin, ne de sadık şövalyelerin Merlin'e ayıracak vakitleri yoktur. Kader, acımasızdır. (MidiTRBB)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny and Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Yazarken benim özellikle dinlediğim birkaç parça vardı, onların isimlerini vereyim, bakın bulabilirseniz dinleyin :) 
> 
> LOTR 3 - The Return of the King (feat. Sir James Galway, Viggo Mortensen & Renee Fleming)
> 
> Rohan Stevenson – (Merlin Series Two) - Farewell to Gwen
> 
> Rob Lane & Rohan Stevenson – (Merlin Series Two) - Finale
> 
> Rob Lane – The Call of Destiny/Titles
> 
> LOTR 3 - Into the West (feat. Annie Lennox)
> 
> Bu hikaye MidiTRBB için yazılmıştı.

 

Merlin yüzüne vuran beyaz bir ışık ve tok bir guruldama sesiyle uyandı. Tek bir gözünü açarak önce dışarıda lapa lapa yağan kara, sonra da yanındaki buruşuk, boş, geniş yatağa baktı, bir iç geçirerek doğruldu.

 

"Günaydın Archimedes," diye seslendi siyah saçlı büyücü. Yuvarlak odanın bir ucundaki tüneğinde uyuklayan küçümen, gri tüylü baykuş, iri sarı gözlerinden bir tanesini açıp, geri kapattı. "Senin için iyi geceler oluyor tabi, ama inan bu günü sen bile kaçırmak istemezsin."

 

Saray büyücüsü elini şöyle bir savurarak iki temiz ve birbirinden uyumsuz çorabın ona doğru uçmasını sağladı, sonra da tuniğinin ve pantolonunun üzerine gümüş ay ve yıldızlarla süslenmiş uzun, koyu mavi cüppesini giymeye devam etti, "Niye biliyor musun? Çünkü bugün Kışdönümü, büyük bir şölen olacak." Merlin tekrar bir iç çekti, "İşte bu yüzden sevgili Kral'ımız daha gün ağarmadan ortadan kaybolmuş bile."

 

Archimedes sahibine guruldadı, sonra kanatlarını açarak, odanın öteki ucundan Merlin'in omzuna uçtu, şefkatle kulağını gagaladı. Merlin gülümseyerek onun sırt tüylerini okşadı, kapıyı açtı. "Hadi gel, bakalım Kraliçe'yi kahvaltıda yakalayabilecek miyiz?"

 

***

 

"Merlin!" diye onu görünce ışıldadı kıvır kıvır saçları tepesindeki topuzdan dökülen ufak tefek genç kadın, etrafında bir hizmetçi ve uşak ordusu vardı, hepsi al yanaklarla Yüce Salon'u Kraliçe'lerinin istekleri üzerine süslemeye çalışıyorlardı, "Nasılsın?... hayır, Ninny, biraz daha yukarıya, biraz daha!..."

 

"Leydim," diye başını eğerek ona gülümsedi Merlin, "Meşgulsünüz görüyorum ki..."

 

Guinevere sade ama zarif mavi elbisesinin içinde kollarını açtı, "İnan bana o kadar çok işim var ki! Daha sarayın kalanı süslenecek, mutfağı kontrol edeceğim- _Benjamin, tatlım dikkat et, düşme_ \- sonra aşağı mahallelere inilecek, şölene gelemeyenlere sepetler dağıtılacak, Druid'lere hediyeler hazırlanacak-"

 

"Majesteleri," diye şakıdı genç bir nedime Kraliçe'nin yanına gelerek, iki eliyle bir gümüş, bir de altın rengi örtü tutuyordu, "Hangisi olacak?"

 

"Ah bilmiyorum- ikisini de kullan. Ne diyordum?"

 

Merlin sıkıntıyla ensesini kaşıdı, "Şey- birlikte kahvaltı etmek ister miydin, onu sormak için gelmiştim."

 

"Ah _Merlin_ \- çok isterdim, ama görüyorsun..." diye elini arkasındaki kargaşaya doğru savurdu Gwen.

 

"Önemli değil," dedi Merlin hemen, "Yardım edebileceğim bir şey var mı?"

 

"Ah evet- birazcık el atabilirsen çok memnun olurum doğrusu..." diye süslemeleri işaret etti genç Kraliçe.

 

"Memnuniyetle," dedi Merlin ve gülümsedi, bir altın parlamadan sonra salondaki bütün süsler yerlerine uçtu, bayraklar yerlerine takıldı.

 

Her taraftan hayran sesler yükseldi, Gwen güldü, "Ah mükemmel! Teşekkürler, Merlin- şimdi mutfağa inmeliyim. Elizabeth! Lizzy- neredesin?"

 

Kraliçe arkasında koşturan aynı orduyla bu defa mutfağa yönlenirken, Merlin içini çekti, avlunun yolunu tuttu.

 

***

 

"Yüce büyücü haşmetmeapları! Bak kim kulesinden aşağılara bizi ziyarete gelmiş! _Muhteşem Merlin!_ " diye haykırdı uzun kumral saçlarını savuran bir şövalye, bir yandan hızla eğilerek üzerine doğru gelen hamleyi savuşturdu.

 

"Gwaine- dikkatini buraya ver!" diye uyardı onu karşısındaki Lancelot kılıcını geri çekerek. Şövalyeler her zaman olduğu gibi, soğuk hava ve kara aldırmadan, açık havada günlük talimlerini yapıyorlardı.

 

"Merak etme eski dostum- kafam yerinde," diye sırıttı Gwaine, Merlin'e göz kırparak.

 

Merlin ellerini cüppesinin ceplerine sokarak güldü, soluğu havada buhar olarak asılı kaldı, "Bana öyle deme diye kaç kere söyleyeceğim?"

 

Kulakları ve burnu soğuktan pembeleşmiş Sir Gwaine neşeyle cevap verdi, "Sevgili arkadaşım- yeri göğü oynatabilmeyi kestiğin zaman haber ver- ancak o zaman muhteşemliğini bırakabilirsin. Omzundaki bitli tüy torbasına ne oldu?"

 

Merlin gözlerini devirdi, "Sonra da diyorsun ki niye Archimedes yatağıma ölü fareler bırakıyor."

 

Köşede sırasını bekleyen Sir Elyan bir dizi inci dişle sırıttı, "Gwaine'in cazibesine kimse dayanamıyor- tabiat hayvanları bile."

 

"Hey!" diye itiraz etti yakışıklı şövalye, sonra tekrar saldırıyı savuşturmak için eğildi.

 

"İyi misin Merlin, bir sorun yok ya?" diye seslendi Lancelot, Gwaine'in hamlesini toparlamasını beklerken.

 

Merlin omuzlarını silkti, "Arthur'u bu aralar gördünüz mü?"

 

"Sabah taliminde bizimleydi," diye onun yanına geldi uzun boylu bir şövalye, kılıcını bileyen Sir Leon'un yüzünde nazik bir endişe vardı, "Neden, bir şey mi oldu?"

 

Nispeten güneşli hava birden bulutlandı sanki, "Yoo, hayır... merak etmiştim sadece," diye mırıldandı Merlin, sonra arkasını döndü, surlara doğru ilerken şöyle bir el salladı, "Size kolay gelsin..."

 

Pırıldayan karlı ve çamurlu toprağın üzerinde debelenen adamlardan toplu bir onaylama sesi çıktı, sonra kılıç şakırtıları devam etti.

 

***

 

"Selam- kimse evde yok mu?" diye kafasını ufak tefek, ama sıcak bir evin kapısından içeriye uzattı Merlin, "Gaius? Benim, Merlin. Evde misin? Meeerhabaa?... Betty, tatlım selam! Betty? Beettyyy- hey- nereye gidiyorsun? Ee... güle güle peki, anladım işin var. Ah Alice, nasılsın? Gaius'u gördün mü? Ah- dışarıda demek... ormana mı gitti? Keşke bana da haber verseydi, belki ona eşlik ederdim... Hımm, peki- tabi, olabilir... şey Alice?... Merak ediyordum da... müsait miydin? Ee evet, üzerindeki hamuru fark ettim. Şey- kolay gelsin sana, sonra görüşürüz."

 

 ***

 

"Hiç anlamıyorum Kilgharrah," diye taşın üzerine çöktü Merlin, bir yandan mutsuz mutsuz elindeki sopayla karların üzerinde şekiller çiziyordu, "Yıllar önce bana bahsettiğin kader bu muydu? Arthur Kral oldu, Albion birleşti, herkes pek mutlu. Bana artık pek ihtiyaç kalmadı gibi... açıkçası bazen Arthur'la maceralarımızı özlüyorum- daha o bir Prens'ken... en azından o zaman sürekli onunla birlikteydim... şimdi ise sarayın büyücüsüyüm ama Kral'ımı nadiren görebiliyorum."

 

"Sevgili Merlin," diye gürledi tok bir ses, "Endişelerini anlayabiliyorum ama bize biraz izin verebilir misin? Slyvia'yla ben tam önemli bir meselenin ortasındaydık... türümüzü sürdürmemiz gerekiyor, anlıyorsun ya?"

 

"Eee, şey tabi- pardon. Gidiyorum- hemen," dedi ve mağaranın önünden kafasını çıkarmış aşağı bakan biri altın, öteki gümüş rengi iki ejderhadan çabucak uzaklaştı Merlin. Bazen keşke Kilgharrah'a hiç bir eş bulmamış olsa diye düşünüyordu, cidden- Slyvia bazen Uther'den beterdi.

 

 ***

 

"Selam!"

 

"Merlin! _NE CÜRETLE!_ "

 

"Hiç, öylesine seni bir merak ettim. Nasılsın Morgana? Morgause ve Mordred iyi mi?"

 

"NİYE?? BİR DAHA MI ÖLDÜRECEKSİN ONLARI?!"

 

"Yoo- sadece orada havanız nasıl merak ettim. Mordred'e söyle, boşuna uğraşıyor, Excalibur'u öyle alamaz. İki kere uyarmayacağım. Her neyse, Morgana... seni suyla Çağırdım çünkü bir şey soracaktım... _bazen eski günleri özlüyor musun?_ Hani eskiden nasıl Arthur'la didişirdiniz... onu öldürmeye kalkmadan önce, tabi." Merlin kıkırdadı, "Aranızda bir şey var zannederdim- tabi sonra üvey kardeş olduğunuz ortaya çıkınca işler biraz tuhaf bir hal aldı." Merlin çenesini kaşıdı, "Gerçi şu meseleyi hiç tam olarak çözemedim- o halde nasıl oluyor da Morgause'le de kardeş oluyorsunuz?...."

 

"Lanet olsun sana ve Pendragon'lara Merlin! Bir gün gelecek intikamımızı alacağız! Camelot tekrar bizim olacak! SENİ ÖLDÜRECEĞ-!"

 

Merlin çanağı tuttuğu gibi içindeki suyu yere boşalttı, Morgana'nın ciyaklamaları kesildi, "Cadılar... hiç konuşmaktan anlamıyorlar." diye homurdandı Merlin.

 

 ***

 

"SEN!!!! İÇİMİZDEKİ YILAN! HAİN! _ALÇAK!!!_ OĞLUMU KANDIRDIN- CAMELOT'U MAHVETTİN!"

 

Merlin gürültüyle taş gömütün kapısını öfkeden şişmiş hayaletin suratına kapattı. O kadar da değildi yani.

 

 ***

 

Ahçıbaşı, nazik ama kesin bir ifadeyle teşekkür ederek şu anda saray büyücüsüne ihtiyaçları olmadığını söyledi. Mümkünse bir an önce işine dönebilir miydi?

 

***

 

Aynı şekilde, seyisler de pek şaşkın görünüyorlardı. Merlin içini çekerek Arthur'un atına yanağını dayadı, hayvanın yelesini okşadı, karşılığında da gürültülü bir kişneme aldı.

 

***

 

Monmouth'lu Geoffrey, onu görünce heyecanla yerinde dikleşerek masadaki parşömene ve tüy kaleme yapıştı, Merlin aceleyle yolunu değiştirdi.

 

***

 

Merlin omzunda tek arkadaşı Archimedes'le boş, soğuk ve yalnız kulesine geri dönerken mutsuzlukla içini çekti. Kimsenin ona ayıracak vakti yoktu anlaşılan. Belki de zamanında Druid'lerin tekliflerini kabul etmeliydi, şimdi en azından bir kamp ateşinin etrafında yarı çıplak dans ediyor ve şarkılar söylüyor olurdu.

 

Derin bir iç geçirerek, o içeri girer girmez alevlenmiş mumların ışığında hala boş ve kırışık yatağa baktı, sonra Archimedes'in melodik ve hüzünlü ötüşüyle yorganın altına girdi, bir kenara büzüşerek gözlerini kapadı.

 

***

 

"Merlin?... Merlin, hadi uyan... Meeerrliiiin..." diye gülümsedi bir ses kulağının dibinde, sonra da hafifçe kulağını ısırdı.

 

Merlin inatla ne gözlerini ne de kavuşturduğu kollarını açmadı. Ağır bir vücut, üzerine çökmüş, nazik ama ısrarcı parmaklarla onun saçlarıyla, göz kapaklarıyla, burnuyla oynuyordu.

 

"Hadi Merlin, bunu kaçıramazsın... ahçılar neler neler hazırlamış bir bilsen... senin favori tatlıların da var, elmalı turta... reçelli kek... _badem ezmeli kurabiye_..."

 

Merlin'in karnı ne yazık ki guruldayarak onu ele verdi, bütün gün aç kalmanın sonu buydu. Bir burun yanağına gömüldü, şefkatle onu dürttü. Merlin dayanamayıp gözlerini açtı, kenarları çizgilerle belirlenmiş bir çift açık mavi göz, şakakları hafif kırlaşmış altın rengi saçlar ve o hala genç, hala muzip sevgili yüzle karşılaştı.

 

Yıllar bile geçmiş olsa, Arthur hala onun kalbini tekletebiliyordu.

 

Merlin bir anda bütün kırgınlığını unuttu, parmaklarını uzatarak Arthur'un hafif sakallı yüzünü okşadı, "Neredeydin bütün gün?"

 

Kral omzunu silkti, "Şurada burada... Gwen'in bana bir iki yerde ihtiyacı vardı... tabi Lord'lar ve Druid halklarıyla da önden Kışdönümü tebriklerini almam gerekiyordu. Fakir köylere yardım yolladık... hırsızlara karşı devriyeleri sıklaştırdık. Lancelot'a biraz talim verdim- şövalyeler paslanmış, hala hata yapıyorlar..."

 

"Seni özlüyorlar," diye cevap verdi Merlin, Arthur'un tacından düşen kahküllerini eliyle düzelterek, "Ben de seni özlüyorum."

 

Arthur eğilerek ona yaklaştı, yüzleri buluşurken dudaklarına uzun soluklu bir öpücük bıraktı. Merlin'in parmakları onun saçlarına girdi, daha fazlası için Arthur'u kendine çekmeye çalıştı. Ona kalsa bütün geceyi burada geçirebilirlerdi, fakat birkaç öpücükten sonra Arthur özür dilercesine burnunun ucunu öptü, sonra da Merlin'i elinden tutarak geri çekildi.

 

Merlin inleyerek direndi ama Arthur çoktan onu ayağa kaldırmıştı bile, beline sarılarak tekrar yüzüne uzandı, Merlin'in dudaklarını yakaladı. "Özür dilerim, ama aşağı inmezsek Gwen beni öldürür... söz, şölenden sonra kimseyle konuşmayacağım, hemen buraya geleceğiz..." diye onun kollarını okşadı Arthur.

 

Merlin cevap vermeye bile yeltenmedi, onun yerine itiraz dolu sesler çıkardı. Arthur ona güldü, bir öpücük daha çaldı, sonra bir ıslık çalarak parmağını havaya uzattı.

 

Sadık Archimedes, odanın öteki ucundan uçarak geldi, Arthur'un koluna konarak, parmağını gagaladı. Merlin memnuniyetle bunun her zamankinden biraz daha sertçe bir gagalama olduğunu gördü. Arthur kuşun sırtını okşayarak kendi omzuna yerleştirdi, sonra da Merlin'in elini yakaladı. "Hadi gel, bunu seveceksin..."

 

***

 

Yüce Salon her zamankinden de muhteşemdi, Gwen gerçekten işi abartmıştı doğrusu. Duvarlar altın ejderhalarla, gümüş yıldız ve ay figürleriyle süslenmişti, dört bir yanda çam kozalakları, çobanpüskülleri, ökseotları vardı, mavi çiçekli sarmaşıklar salonun bir ucundan öteki ucuna uzanıyor, Camelot bayrakları dört bir yanda süzülüyordu. Mumların ışığı pırıl pırıl altın tabaklara yansıyor, masalar binbir çeşit yiyeceğin ağırlığıyla çöküyordu. Albion'un dört bir yanından gelebilen herkes, köylüsü, soylusu, yaşlısı, genci, büyücüsü, savaşçısı hepsi buradaydı, neşeyle gülüyor, yiyor, içiyor, kadeh tokuşturuyorlardı, çocuklar ortalıkta koşturuyor, müzisyenler neşeli ezgiler çalıyorlardı.

 

Kral Arthur ve büyücüsü Merlin içeri girdiğinde bütün salon aynı anda ayağa kalktı, şövalyeler eğilirken, leydiler reverans yaptı, baş masada sol tarafında Sir Lancelot'la bekleyen Guinevere, bronz elbisesi içinde onlara gülümsedi.

 

Arthur yerine, Merlin de onun sağına geçerken genç kral halkına gülümsedi, onları selamladı. "Bu gece bize onur veren herkes, dostlarım, hoş geldiniz!"

 

Neşeli bir uğultu ve alkış sesi yükseldi, kalabalığın içinden Sir Gwaine'in onaylamaları duyuldu.

 

Arthur ellerini kaldırarak devam etti, "Bildiğiniz üzere bugün, Kışdönümü Şöleni'ni kutluyoruz... ancak tek kutlamamız bu değil." dedi ve durdu Arthur.

 

Gwen oturduğu yerden başını sallarken, Merlin şaşkın, ona ve gülümseyen Lancelot'a baktı. Bildiği kadarıyla başka önemli bir olay olmamıştı. Bir şey daha mı kutluyorlardı?

 

"Dostlarım," diye duyuldu Kral'ın berrak sesi geniş salonda yankılanarak, "Bugün bir kişiye ayrıca teşekkür etmek ve şükranlarımı sunmak istiyorum. Yıllar boyunca ben farkına varmasam bile, bana büyük bir sadakatle hizmet etti. O olmasa- buradaki çoğu dostumuz, şövalye, savaşçı, eğitmen, köylü, şifacı- ve hatta, sevgili Kraliçe'miz bile..." Gwen pembeleşmiş yanaklarıyla başını eğdi, "....bugün burada olamazdı."

 

Arthur tekrar duraksadı, ciddi bir ifadeyle, "Ben burada olamazdım. Ona defalarca kez hayatımı borçluyum." dedi.

 

Salonda vakur bir sessizlik oluşmuştu, Kral'ları devam etti. "Her ne kadar onu savaş sırasında daha önceki işinden daha da ağır bir görevle terfi ettirdiysem de, sevgili Kraliçe'mizin benim dikkatime sunduğu gibi, hiçbir zaman bu dostuma teşekkür etme fırsatımız olmadı, onun adına çok hak edilmiş bir şölen veremedik. Bu gece, bu hatayı telafi ediyoruz." dedi Arthur ve sağ tarafında, her zamanki yerinde oturan şaşkın Merlin'e döndü. "Merlin, ayağa kalkar mısın?"

 

Saray Büyücüsü titreyen bacaklarının üzerinde ayağa kalkarken, salonda bir alkış tufanı koptu, dört bir koldan ıslıklar ve hepsinin üzerinde Gwaine'in kükreyişleri duyuluyordu, Kraliçe ve şampiyonu yerlerinden kalkmış var güçleriyle alkışlıyorlardı, şövalyelerin masası yumruklarla inliyordu, kalabalıkta Gaius ve Alice'in, kızları Betty'le ona el salladıkları görünebiliyordu.

 

Merlin bütün yüzüne al bastığını hissederek boğazındaki düğümü yutkundu. _Onun adına verilen bir şölende ağlamayacaktı._

 

Arthur yüzünde son derece kendinden hoşnut bir sırıtışla ona bakıyordu, Merlin bakışlarıyla daha sonra onu çiğ çiğ yiyeceğini anlatmaya çalıştı, ama pek başarılı olamamıştı herhalde, çünkü Arthur'un yüzünde sevecen bir ifade belirmişti.

 

Kral tekrar konuşmaya başladığında salondaki sesler alçaldı. "Merlin, sana ne verebilirim, bilmiyorum. Altında gözün yok- toprak versem, orada ne yaparsın bilemiyorum- üstelik kendi ellerimle seni gözümün önünden ayırmaya da niyetim yok." Salonda gülüşmeler yükseldi, Arthur devam etti, "Ne şövalyelik, ne bir ünvan, Sihir sana benim verebileceğim herhangi bir Lord'luktan çok daha büyük ünvanlar vermiş... affet beni sevgili dostum, ama işimi çok zorlaştırıyorsun." dedi ve tatlılıkla güldü Arthur.

 

"Tanrı aşkına- _öp şunu gitsin!_ " diye bağırdı bir ses kalabalıktan, arkasından Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine'in kafasına vururken gözlendi.

 

Ona verilmesi planlananları duyunca derin bir dehşete kapılmış Merlin ise çoktan başını iki yana sallıyordu bile, "Bir şey istemiyorum- Arthur, _Efendim_..."

 

"Efendim'ler başladığına göre seni epeyce korkuttum," dedi ve salonla beraber güldü Arthur, sonra Merlin'in haline acıyarak şakaları kesti, "Bu yüzden sorabileceğim tek kişiye sordum; Kilgharrah'a, Büyük Ejderha'ya...."

 

 _İki yüzlü uçan kertenkele_! diye içinden geçirmeden edemedi Merlin, _gene beni parmağında oynattı!_

 

"Hep bizim, bir akçenin iki yüzü olduğumuzu söylediğini söylemiştin..." diye devam etti Arthur, sonra arkasını dönerek Gwen'in ona uzattığı süslü küçük kutudan bir zincir çıkardı. "Kraliçemiz bunu bizim için özel olarak kendi dövdü. Tek bir akçe- başka benzeri olmayan. Bir yüzünü ben takıyorum," diye yüksek yakalı ceketinin düğmesini açtı Arthur, boynundaki altın zinciri ortaya çıkardı, küçük, yuvarlak bir plakanın üzerine bir ejderha işlenmişti, "Ötekini de sen takar mısın?"

 

Merlin konuşamıyordu. Sadece başını sallayabildi, Arthur ona doğru zinciri kaldırırken boynunu eğdi, kolye göğsüne yerleşirken tekrar alkışlar koptu. Arthur usulca kulağına eğilerek fısıldadı, "Ben yüzük olsun istemiştim- ama Kilgharrah kolyede ısrar etti. Dediğine göre üzerine daha kolay koruma tılsımlarını yerleştirebilirmişsin."

 

Merlin alt dudağını ısırarak tekrar başını salladı. Ona bir bakış atan Arthur, daha fazla resmiyetle uğraşmadan kollarını açarak sıkıca ona sarıldı. Bütün salondaki bayanlardan derin iç çekişler ve şefkat sesleri yankılandı.

 

Merlin yüzünü Kral'ının geniş omzuna gömdü, gözyaşlarıyla olan savaşını maalesef kaybetmişti.

 

"Teşekkürler, Merlin..." diye kulağında mırıldandı Arthur.

 

Merlin burnunu çekti, "Her zaman," dedi, gerçekten de bunu kastederek. _Her zaman_.

 

Arthur onun sırtını pat patladı, "Hadi, yiyelim. Birkaç numara yapmayacak mısın? Rahat ol- senin şölenin nasılsa!" diye güldü Arthur.

 

Merlin sonunda ikisi de otururken iki elini kaldırdı, Yüce Salon'daki bütün alevler, mumlarından ayrılarak dans etmeye başladı, sonra havada ejderhalar oluşturarak kıvılcımlar püskürttü, çocukların sevinç çığlıkları arasında gökten rengarenk pırıltılı kağıtlar ve şekerlemeler yağmaya başladı.

 

Özellikle ejderhalardan biri gelip, tam Arthur'un önünde patladı, Kral sırıtarak büyücünün omzuna vurdu, "Gösterişçi seni..."

 

Lancelot bir tane şekerleme yakalayarak, tatlı bir gülümsemeyle Kraliçe'ye sundu. Gwen kıkırdayarak kabul etti, arkasından da Kral'ın öteki tarafından Merlin'e eğildi, yüzünde şen bir gülüş vardı, "Merlin, o çiçeklerden de yapar mısın? Hani üst üste yaprak açanlardan?"

 

Birkaç saniye sonra sırasıyla istekler gelmeye başladı, Merlin tek tek havada çiçekler, kuşlar, gemiler, süslü at arabaları, kediler, atlar, geyikler, tek boynuzlular, balıklar, kılıçlar yapmaya başladı, sonunda kaldığı yerden devam eden müzik eşliğinde hepsini kendi aralarında oynamaları için bıraktı. Herkes yavaş yavaş tabağına ve kupasına dönerken, Arthur yüzünde sevgi dolu bir ifadeyle onu izliyordu.

 

Merlin parmaklarıyla önündeki kupayı yakalayarak ona uzattı, "Teşekkürler, Arthur..."

 

Arthur da kupasını kaldırararak hafif bir baş işaretiyle onunkiyle tokuşturdu, "Her zaman, Merlin."

 

Merlin bir iç çekerek tatlı şarabından bir yudum aldı. Bundan daha iyi bir Kışdönümü Şöleni düşünemiyordu- bundan daha iyi herhangi bir _şölen_ düşünemiyordu- tabi Merlin bu konuda pek doğru bir yargıya sahip olamayabilirdi, ne de olsa bu onun _Şölen'iydi._

 

Ama her şeyden önemlisi, masanın altından uzattığı eliyle heyecandan buz kesmiş elini tutan Arthur'du. Kader böyle bir şeyse, Merlin ömründe ilk kez, onun getirdiği her şeye razıydı. Başını yana çevirerek biraz endişeyle ona bakan Kral'ına gülümsedi, parmaklarıyla geri avucunu sıktı.

 

Sonra büyük bir açlıkla önüne bir tavuk butu çekti. Eh, ne de olsa kadere teşekkür edecek epey bir şeyi vardı.


End file.
